Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 40/Final
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 40/Final: The Last Charade that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpE3pMD7U88 Zulu proceeds to put some sheets of paper on the desk, and shows Sierra some huge amounts of money taken from the company. "We've done a lot of investigations, and the five-hundred millions of dollars robbed from the company was not only taken by Newel Roberta Kitsch, but by your fiance as well." Explained Zulu, with a serious tone of voice. Sierra is shocked, she could not believe it. "But, but, I thought Newel used the other three-hundred millions on reservations and things she was going to do?" Questioned Sierra, confused. "Look Sierra, we both know that huge amount is not needed for reservations. But besides we investigated in a bank and an accountant said that, during that same day Blazer had went to deposit three-hundred million dollars." Said Zulu, ignoring any justifications for Blazer. Sierra gets up from her chair and walks to the window of the office carrying her head down in disappointment and so much sadness. "...Candice...was right..." Said Sierra to herself, tearfully. "Also Ms. Granish, due to this discovery the company will go bankrupted as many clients are distrustful of us now." Said Zulu, fearing the company's condition. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHt366u9-ic Sierra tells Zulu that there is nothing that can be done now, and to please do what ever he must. If it is that he must report authorities to Blazer for what he has done than so be it. {Aristo Company, Blazer's Office, 10:35AM} Blazer is seen writing up a last document and very excited about the wedding tomorrow. "The love of my life and me will finally be happy tomorrow." Said Blazer to himself, Sierra barges into the office hysterically crying. "YOU MONSTER!" Yelled Sierra and slaps Blazer violently multiple times. "I TRUSTED YOU, WE TRUSTED YOU, I LEFT THE ONE PERSON IN THIS LIFE WHO TRULY EVER LOVED ME, MY HUSBAND BECAUSE I THOUGHT I HAD SOMEONE WHO WON MY HEART WITH FAIRNESS AND HONESTY!" She added. Blazer is impacted at the way Sierra is acting. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SIERRA? WHAT HAPPENED?" Asked Blazer who did not understand why she is acting so violent. "...You stoled several millions from the company with Newel's help, and now I know that what Candice had said was true..." Sulked Sierra at the fact of Blazer's true ways. Blazer goes up to her to try and hug her and calm her down, she pushes him away from her and slaps him once again. "I truly love you Sierra, please let me explain!" Exclaimed a tearful Blazer. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rd8tlAcZJxw Sierra takes off her engagement ring, crying and heartbroken. She throws it onto the ground, disgusted by the type of person Blazer is. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE, DAMN BE THE DAY ME AND AVALON MET YOU, BLAZER, DAMN BE THE FUCKING DAY YOU ENTERED OUR LIVES!" Yelled Sierra very emotionally and runs out of the office heartbroken to the max. Blazer falls to the floor crying hysterically and picks up the ring Sierra threw onto the ground. "No...No...why...why did I have to lose the one person in my life who I truly...loved more than myself....?" Cried Blazer while holding onto Sierra's ring. {Las Vegas, Morbido Vicinity, Room 25 Outside, 12:00PM} Blazer is seen outside Candice's apartment, now regretful of what he has done to everyone who cared about him. He knocks on the door hoping she would open, Lilith goes to open the door to see who it is. "Blazer...what are you doing here?" Asked Lilith, with revolt. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYj7-ciNUFw Blazer enters the apartment looking around for Candice, there was a funeral going on, and many of the residents of the morbido vicinity are here at the funeral. "Where is Candice...I wish to speak to her?" Asked Blazer saddened. Mr. Anderson Junes goes up to Blazer and everyone looks at Blazer with hate and repugnance. "Get out of here, your sister- no I'm sorry...the "scandaless" woman had died yesterday. She can finally rest from you, and your venom of a personality." Addressed Mr. Anderson with seriousness and hate. Lilith also goes up to Blazer, and then slaps him. "ITS YOUR FAULT CANDICE DIED, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE FOR? TO LAUGH AT OUR GRIEF?" Yelled Lilith in pure hate at Blazer. Blazer then begins to cry on the spot. "I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE, I WISH I COULD GET A SECOND CHANCE TO PROVE IT, TO PROVE MY REMORSE!" Said a very honest and tearful Blazer. Nobody believes Blazer at all, and request for him to get out of the apartment and vicinity. "Just go Blazer, and never come back here again. You have caused too much pain to everyone." Said Lilith tearfully, because of the death of Candice. Blazer begins to walk to the door carrying his head down in a lot of sorrow, and leaves the vicinity ashamed and regretful. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E {Blazer's Mansion, Living Room, 2:00PM} As Blazer enters he notices Sierra's stuff is gone and that she has already left the mansion, he also notices Kathy the house servant with her bags as well. "Are you leaving too?" Asked Blazer with sadness. "Yes I am... Mr.Aristo, I hope one day you truly realize the error of your ways." Addressed Kathy and exits the mansion with her bags. Blazer finally truly realizes that due to his actions, he has been left alone, hated and despised. He then goes up to his room, walking up the staircase hopeless and tearing. {Blazer's Mansion, Blazer's Room, 2:05PM} Blazer enters his room looking around, its as empty as he is inside. "That is enough, get a hold of yourself damn it." Said Blazer to himself, he goes to his closet to bring out a suitcase. "I'm going to move on, I need to move on..." Stated Blazer tearfully. He then gets all his clothes and leaves the mansion to move to another state. {Many Months Later... Texas, Juliana's Association, Juliana's Office, 11:56AM} Blazer has been looking for work all this time and finds a new company to work in. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vft3l97l86U "I like how you've been excessively helping the association grow so drastically, Blazer." Said Juliana, very pleased with Blazer's performance in the company. Blazer gives out a large smile. "Well its nothing really, after all I've had all the training I have needed from my wealthy father who was an architect." Explained Blazer with glee. "I'm so sorry he had died some weeks ago, are you feeling better as of late?" Asked Juliana worried. "Oh, I'm fine don't worry." Replied Blazer. "Juliana, do you mind if I take you out for lunch?" Asked a seductive Blazer. Juliana smiles at him tenderly. "Sure why not, we'll leave at twelve-thirty." Responded Juliana, enthusiastically. Blazer then smiles at her and gets up. "Twelve-thirty it is then." Said Blazer reassuringly and walks to the door to leave the office and go back to his own office. {Juliana's Association, Blazer's Office, 12:10PM} Blazer is seen sitting at his desk, he gets his stuff ready to leave to lunch with Juliana. As he is walking out of his office he states his signature phrase. "The circumstances will justify my reasons." Addressed a very gleeful Blazer with a malevolent smirk and with the utter most confidence in his abilities, walks out of his office. ends {?FIN?} Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Alternative Ending * Forbidden Imperial/Alternative Ending (NOTE - READ THIS AFTER READING THE FULL ENDING, JUST IN CASE YOU DID NOT LIKE THE ORIGINAL.) Previous Chapter: Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 39 Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters